Melissa Winters
Melissa Rose Mitchell (nee Winters) is a Gypsy Shuvani, the equivalent of a Wiccan high priestess. She is the daughter of Marina, niece of Lydia, another Gypsy Shuvani and Cheryl, an mortal on her father's side. She is also the love interest of Malibu Police Trooper, Chris Mitchell and ex-smuggler, Tyson "Ty" Quinn. Profile Melissa Winters is reporter and a trustworthy ally of the Malibu Police Troopers. In her first appearance of season 2 of BATV, she was the new girl at J Edgar Hoover High School, who was first a major threat to popular queen bee, Daisy Reynolds. But she retaliated by telling her that her name Daisy was a name for nice girls, not mean girls, which embarrassed Daisy. Her appearance surprised Chris Mitchell who was a student there. Chris and Melissa had know each other since they were kids. Chris always gave Melissa special Valentine's Day treats because he had a crush on her, back then. But they parted ways when Melissa moved. In the season two finale, when Lia Torres and Chris Mitchell were accused of killing a fellow trooper, Melissa's stepmother, Stella forbid her from being friends with Lia and Chris as well as their friends Camille and Colin. When Melissa questions Stella about her rule. She gives her an ultimatum, end her friendship with the team or she is kicked out of the house. Melissa chose her friendship with the team and leaves Stella's house. She moves in at Lia's house where she reveals her story to Lia's mother, who takes her in while Lia has left town. In season three, Melissa is now living at Lia's house for her senior year. She hasn't talked to Stella since she left her evil clutches. When Lia returns, she was disdain that Melissa was living at her house and rudely told her to go back to her stepmother, which left Melissa upset. Lia's mother and her friends told her that Melissa was living at her house because she had left her stepmother for good when she forbid her from keeping her friendship with the team and that Melissa chose to keep her friendship with them. Lia apologized to Melissa and tells her that she can stay for as long as wants. Melissa told her that she'll be staying until she graduates. In season 4, before Melissa began college at Malibu University, she and her friends battled an mad alien who bombs places and kills innocent people. When Melissa was tied up by the alien bomber, Chris Mitchell saves her. But, before he disarmed the bomb, he kisses her. After defeating the bomb alien, the team became Malibu Police Troopers and Melissa was just an ally who is studying journalism. With Daisy Reynolds still in L.A., the Chris-Melissa attraction takes off. In season five, Melissa has her waist-length hair cut off to a shorter hair style. At the time she learned two shocking news; she found out that her estranged stepmother, Stella was responsible for killing her father in order to get to her and she came from a long line of gypsies. Plus, Melissa In season six, Melissa had come to terms with being a gypsy and began to fall in love with Chris once again. She later gets a new roommate named Rachel, who becomes a new trooper, replacing Lia, who has resigned to attend music school. In season seven, In season eight, Melissa returns to Malibu University for her senior year. At the same time, Chris Mitchell, her boyfriend, is promoted to Lieutenant of the Malibu Police Troopers and Camille is promoted to Sargent. At the end of the season, Chris proposes to Melissa with a bracelet because he couldn't afford a engagement ring. She accepts his proposal while they along with Camille and Rachel are a barbeque to celebrate Melissa and Rachel's college graduation. In season nine, Melissa was prepare to set the wedding date when Chris is assigned to train troopers in -. When Camille, Rachel, and their new teammates, Eli Banks and Julie - returned from their mission. They, along with Melissa received news that there was an attack in - and that 15 troopers in training were killed and several of them were captured, including Chris Mitchell. The news devastates Melissa, then she falls sick. She goes to the doctor where she is told that she was eight-weeks pregnant. Melissa was first in shock, because when she was 15 years old, she believed that she couldn't have children due to her having irregular menstruation cycle. She realizes it is Chris Mitchell's baby. The miracle pregnancy was not easy, as Melissa craved and ate chalk and had non-stop morning sickness. Six weeks before her due-date, Melissa was diagnosed with Toxemia after fainting at work and was taken to Malibu General Hospital. She was treated by an on-call doctor while her doctor was unavailable. The doctor said the treatment involved a no-salt diet, no stress and lots of bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. When the troopers heard about it, she assures them she she'll bee okay. However, there was no one to take care of her as Camille and Rachel are on missions. Julie Petrosky's mother offers to take Melissa in during her pregnancy. She accepts and moves in at Mrs. Petrosky's house and she is properly cared for. She also goes on maternity leave. In -, Melissa went into labor, while she was having lunch with Camille, Rachel, and Sienna. When she went to the restaurant restroom, she sees her urine was slightly bloody, unware that her water broke, but believing that this was her first baby, she didn't think anything of it. Four hours later, while being trapped in a storage room with Captain Tyson "Ty", she was in active labor, forcing Ty to deliver her baby. The labor and delivery took a toll on Melissa an she passes out. After she, Ty, and the baby are rescued, Melissa wakes up in the Trooper Base infirmary where Ty stayed by her side. Relieved that her baby is alive and healthy, she names her Maya. She continued to stay with Mrs. Petrosky so she would have help raising her daughter and went on birth-control to prevent getting pregnant again. After the Kazon had stranded the crew on a primitive planet when they captured Voyager, Melissa's baby became ill and almost died. The chief of the primitive tribe native to the planet, cured her with herbs and roots. When Ty and Melissa began a relationship, he play an active role in being a surrogate father to Maya. On an mission, the Delta Flyer, crewed by Ty and Melissa, was damaged by an ion storm, crashed, and was buried under rock on a deserted planetoid. Melissa was seriously hurt and bleeding internally. With their air running out, Melissa wrote a goodbye message to her daughter, forcing her to face her fear of dying during her daughter's childhood, like what happed to her parents during her own childhood. Sienna would keep her daughter occupied while reading a story while the rescue effort took place. Just before the air was depleted, the Flyer was dug out by the troopers, saving them. As Melissa recovered her injuries, she and Maya would visit the holoprogram, accompanied by In season 10, Melissa, now an investigative reporter goes through hard times. When Venjix attacked the Trooper Base, they also attacked the Malibu Tribune, forcing Melissa and her colleagues to flee for their lives. Melissa injures her right wrist as she escaped. After the Venjix ships retreated, Melissa and her co-workers were treated at Malibu General Hospital, she learns that the Trooper Base was attacked. During the Venjix situation, Melissa met her a grown-up daughter from the future, Maya and an 12 year old Dylan, Melissa's son with Ty. After Venjix was defeated, Melissa took a trip to San Francisco to visit her relatives, along with Maya. She learns that an old gypsy law involving gypsies having babies and raising them out of wedlock was reestablished. It was considered against the rules for gypsies to have children without marriage and a gypsy must marry or she must lose custody of her offspring to a married relative. Melissa is devastated by this ordeal and she revealed the situation to a visiting Ty. However, Ty tells Melissa that he'll marry her in order for her to maintain custody of Maya. In season 11, Melissa, now married to Ty, must adapt to married life for Maya's sake. Later she developed feelings for him. When the gypsy law was finally abolished, Melissa decided not to tell Ty because she wanted to stay married to him so that Maya would still have a father in her life. Ty learns the truth eventually, but realized he and Melissa were in love with each other and the two decided to give their marriage another try, this time on their own terms. After an accident which seriously injured her step-daughter Tessa Quinn, Tessa's unborn son, Tyler was transferred from her womb to Melissa's to allow his survival. Soon afterward, Tessa moved into Julie Petrosky's mother's house where Melissa and Maya lived so that she stayed close to Melissa while feeling close to her unborn child. After loosing interest in her journalism career, Melissa quits the Malibu Tribune and attends nursing school. She also works at Malibu General Hospital to pay for tuition. Other Names *Melissa Winters *Melissa Winters-Mitchell *Melissa Quinn *Melissa Mitchell *Mrs. Quinn *Ms. Winters *Mrs. Mitchell Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. *Divination: The ability to predict the future. *Mediumship: The ability to see the spirits of the deceased. Gypsies refer to these apparitions as a "Mulo", which is viewed as an omen or warning. Trivia *Her son, Dylan was adopted by Chris Mitchell after Ty sacrificed himself to save her.